Снегурочка
by Bennett J
Summary: A Milo, el invierno lo quiere, eso es algo que Camus debió haber entendido antes. Basado en la leyenda rusa de la Doncella de Nieve. Regalo para la usuaria de Camus, en un foro donde solía jugar.


_Basado en la leyenda rusa de la Doncella de Nieve._

Milo era un joven alegre que gustaba de salir a jugar con los otros chicos de su edad en los alrededores del pueblo, de cantar mientras realizaba sus labores y explorar el bosque siempre que era posible.

Su actitud pícara y atrevida atraía la atención de los jóvenes que como él, se sentían grandes aventureros y la sonrisa como de diablillo que lanzaba sin advertencia enloquecía a las jovencitas. Los adultos le perdonaban todo, era un chico que desde pequeño había ayudado más de lo que se le pedía en casa.

La pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con sus padres era de las más alejadas y había que cruzar un prado y subir una pronunciada colina antes de llegar a un claro rodeado de altos y frondosos árboles.

Milo tenía el cabello rubio como los rayos del sol, en época de invierno, su nariz y mejillas parecían permanentemente sonrojadas, pero era así con casi todos los jóvenes de su edad que se creían invulnerables al frío.

Fue así, con el cabello alborotado y los mofletes colorados que lo vio la primera vez.

No supo por qué, pero fue la primera vez que un joven llamó su atención.

* * *

La madre de Milo miraba a su hijo con preocupación. Los días pasaban y el joven no parecía mostrar interés en ninguna de las chicas del pueblo y aunque a veces corría rumores de que se le veía cerca de la hija del panadero, pero cuando ambos tuvieron edad suficiente como para que las cosas pudieran interpretarse de otra manera, cualquier tipo de relación que hubiesen mantenido, no prosperó.

La mujer, sabía que pronto debería preocuparse por conseguir una joven esposa, por cortejarla, por ser más serio en el cumplimiento de sus responsabilidades porque eso le ayudaría a ser un mejor esposo y padre. Milo sólo sonreía y decía que ella no debía preocuparse por eso, cuando él creyera que la persona indicada había aparecido en su vida, sería la primera en saber.

Los días de primavera y verano terminaron tan pronto que cuando miraron al cielo de nuevo, el sol llegaba con menos fuerza y calentaba menos la piel.

Milo se encontraba ese día en un recodo de un río no lejos de su casa. El agua comenzaba estar helada, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer escarcha. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana ahí, esperando atrapar algún pez que hubiese quedado rezagado.

Pero el agua había comenzado a helarle los huesos y hacía bastante rato que había dejado de sentir los dedos de los pies.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Escuchó una voz suave que lo llamó. Giró un poco el cuerpo y su rostro, para mirar a quien le llamaba y se topó con la blanca figura de un joven de su edad.

Su ropa era un poco más ligera que la que los chicos solían usar en esa temporada, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el color de su pelo y ojos. Rojos. Un carmesí tan profundo que casi parecía del mismo tono que la sangre.

Milo parpadeó un par de veces, pues no recordaba haber visto a ese joven con anterioridad.

—Pescando…

Respondió, ahorrándose el comentario hosco que estuvo a punto de brotar de sus labios. Para cualquiera que lo viera, era bastante obvio lo que estaba haciendo.

—Pero ya no hay peces en el río.

Milo arrugó un poco la nariz con molestia. Eso era algo que sabía a la perfección.

—Mi mamá desea comer estofado de pescado. Lleva días sintiéndose mal.

Y como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente (que lo era para quien no lo conocía), se giró de nuevo para acomodar el sedal.

—Deberías ir río abajo, ahí se forma una pequeña hondonada en donde quedaron atrapados unos peces —dijo, mientras señalaba hacia abajo, Milo miró al joven, de expresión adusta, para luego dirigir su atención allá donde le señalaba. Decidió que no tenía nada que perder, llevaba varias horas y ninguna presa atrapada.

Cuando giró para agradecerle al joven, ya no estaba, pero esa tarde su madre pudo comer el estofado.

* * *

La salud de la madre de Milo empeoró en invierno.

Las tareas que se suponía debían ser divididas entre él y su padre, recayeron casi por completo en Milo, pues su padre regresaba cada vez más tarde del pueblo.

El dinero también había empezado a escasear y el hombre decía que eso se debía a que los clientes eran menos por las fuertes heladas de la región.

Milo sabía que su madre no era tonta, y las noticias de los despilfarros y la vida licenciosa de su padre que llegaban a sus oídos no hacían sino deprimirla, pero ella se mostraba sonriente para Milo, pese a que el joven quería golpear al hombre.

Era entrada la tarde cuando Milo se percató con horror que la leña se estaba terminando.

Su padre había tomado gran parte de su provisión para venderla en el pueblo, pues el dinero escaseaba aún más, había prometido recolectar la que hiciera falta por las tardes, pero no lo había hecho y su hogar comenzaba a enfriarse, así, cubriéndose para protegerse del frío y con un candil salió a los alrededores a buscar una poca para que se secara cerca de la hoguera, antes de que se extinguiera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Milo se incorporó, luego de atar el bulto de leña que ya había recolectado. Miró al joven pelirrojo y por primera vez se percató que su piel era pálida, casi tan blanca como la nieve y sólo el color de sus ojos y su cabello contrastaban de una forma casi alarmante con la nieve.

—Nuestra leña está por terminarse, no puedo dejar que la casa se enfríe.

Porque eso no sería bueno para la salud de su mamá. Pero tampoco podía despotricar contra su padre, aunque el joven que tenía enfrente se mostrara curioso.

Sabía que el joven de cabello rojo no podía ser el hijo de algún vecino, ninguno calzaba con la apariencia del joven, además de que sus vecinos más cercanos estaban a casi una hora andando.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Preguntó, luego de que el joven permaneciera a unos cuantos pasos de él. Milo no era tonto tampoco y recordaba muy bien las leyendas que le contaban siendo un niño. Sabía que debía ignorarlo, pero no podía.

—No quiero que nada malo te ocurra, Milo.

Los párpados de Milo se abrieron, grandes, de saber que era imposible, habría esperado que sus ojos salieran de sus cuencas. Que el joven lo llamara por su nombre, terminaban por confirmar sus sospechas, pero antes de poder enfrentarlo, el joven se había esfumado en el aire de nuevo.

Milo regresó a casa sintiendo su corazón bombear sangre con tanta fuerza que sus oídos zumbaban.

* * *

El padre de Milo aterrizó de rostro sobre la nieve.

Sintió como el frío le raspaba y quemaba la piel y maldijo al dueño del burdel.

Después de todo, él era un cliente bastante regular.

Que el dinero que tenía se hubiera terminado con mayor rapidez esta vez no había sido su culpa. Él estaba seguro que golpear a la mujer que le preguntó por la salud de su esposa no tenía nada que ver.

Debió pagar una compensación a esa bruja que no lo merecía. Que su esposa fuera bastante conocida por ayudar a las mujeres de su localidad no debería darle el derecho a nadie a mirarlo con lástima, como si estuvieran juzgándolo.

¡Era culpa de ella por enfermar!

Los hombre tenían necesidades que debían ser satisfechas y una mujer enferma no hacía sino hacerlo enfermarse también. Pero en ese punto, en el que todos en el pueblo le habían dado la espalda y no tenía más monedas en los bolsillos, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Ahí nadie podía negarle el derecho a entrar. Pasos tambaleantes que se hundían en la nieve, tan desiguales que parecían no llevarlo a ningún lado.

Fue cuando la escuchó.

La voz suave de una mujer que lo llamaba. Sabía su nombre y le susurraba palabras de consuelo y le hacía promesas que calentarían el cuerpo de un muerto. Sonriente, dejó que sus pasos lo guiaran.

La mujer de largos cabellos oscuros y piel morena se mantenía sentada sobre un tronco caído. Miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante de hacer. Levantó el rostro cuando el padre de Milo se detuvo a un par de metros de ella y le sonrió. Ella no negaría que era un hombre guapo, pero el atractivo quedaba oculto detrás del descuido y el tufo asqueroso del alcohol.

Le sonrió.

Él lo interpretó como una invitación.

Lo último que vio, fue las horribles fauces de un enorme lobo cerrarse sobre su rostro.

 _Sgroya_.

Fue la sentencia con la que se cerró la investigación. La ropa hecha girones, el cuerpo descuartizado de lo que sería un hombre, el testimonio de un "respetable hombre de negocios" del pueblo que lo sacó por completo ebrio de su local luego de golpear a una de sus empleadas.

Todos sabían la clase de honestos servicios que en su local se proporcionaban. Eso terminó por convencer a todos en el pueblo que el destino del hombre había sido uno merecido.

Milo no le contó a su mamá, pero hasta el último de sus días, supo que ella sabía la verdad.

* * *

La primavera comenzó un poco tarde ese año.

Aún había nieve acumulada en algunos sitios y Milo tenía que retirar la de la entrada. Ese día, pese a que hacía frío, se sentía feliz. En el claro que había colina abajo, los alces se habían quedado recibiendo los rayos del sol y ese era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Incluso su mamá se había animado a salir al porche a mirarlos.

Milo tomó eso como una señal, su mamá mejoró en verano.

Así, que, mientras buscaba leña que comenzaría a apilar para el siguiente invierno no se sorprendió que el joven de cabello rojo estuviera de pie, un par de metros más adelante.

—Te ves contento.

Lo miró y le sonrió.

—Lo estoy.

El chico, por primera vez desde aquella que se lo topara en el río, le sonrió. Milo sacudió sus manos para retirar los restos de nieve de ella, sacudiendo la que se había pegado a su ropa, tratando de evitar que se humedeciera más

—¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Camus —respondió. No supo por qué dio un paso hacia atrás. Milo dejó de moverse y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Estás asustado? — _de mí_ , aunque no completó la pregunta, Camus lo miró con los ojos grandes.

—Tú deberías estar asustado de mí —Milo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué debería?

Camus sintió que le dolía el corazón.

* * *

Camus sabía que era diferente a los otros niños que veía jugar en la nieve. No podía sentir el aire frío, y sus manos siempre estaban heladas.

Nunca sintió deseos de relacionarse con nadie hasta que lo vio.

Un niño de brillante cabello dorado que resplandecía como el sol, ese precioso astro del que no podía estar cerca.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que quería que ese gesto jamás abandonara sus labios, quería mirarla todos los días que pudiera.

Pese a las adversidades, lo había visto resplandecer casi con brillo propio, pese a que la vida parecía ser dura con él. Ya antes lo había presenciado, en ocasiones el destino parecía ensañarse con algunas personas, aunque no hubieran hecho nada malo.

Fue cuando la madre de su pequeño pedacito de sol enfermó que decidió acercarse a él. Había visto el reconocimiento en los ojos claros, y luego de mirar las disertaciones dibujarse claramente en su rostro y verlo llegar a la conclusión de que estaba bien confiar en él, tuvo que marcharse.

Si su padre lo veía, se enfadaría.

La segunda vez lo miró desde lejos, al igual que las siguientes, no estaba seguro si debía acercarse, pero el niño en ocasiones se giraba en su dirección y sonreía y a Camus le dolía el pecho.

Cuando el niño, que ya no lo era tanto, había decidido salir casi al anochecer, protegido sólo por una antorcha que parecía querer apagarse en cualquier momento, para buscar leña que pudiera secar antes de que se terminara la que quedaba en la hoguera que mantenía caliente su casa, pasó todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera alejando a los lobos de él.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no quería que las frías fauces de la muerte se cerraran sobre él.

Cuando la mujer morena devoradora de hombres se apareció frente a él, burlándose, sintió como su ceño se fruncía.

Por su culpa había tenido que mandar a Milo de vuelta a su casa, su poder no se comparaba al de la mujer.

—¿Por qué sigues empeñándote en ayudarlo?

La voz dulce, pero burlona de la mujer acentuó su molestia.

—Te llevaste a su padre ¿no fue suficiente?

Ella sonrió, irónica.

—Él lo pidió a gritos, selló el contrato.

Camus quería irse, pero sabía que debía darle el tiempo suficiente a Milo para regresar a su casa, la mujer se rió de él.

—Tu pequeño amigo no es una presa para mí —Camus sintió su corazón latir más tranquilo—. Pero no te equivoques, tus esfuerzos no servirán de nada.

El chico pelirrojo miró con horror como la mujer caminaba en dirección hacia la cabaña de Milo, antes de dar la vuelta un par de árboles más adelante. Ella se había inclinado para susurrar algo en el oído de Camus que jamás olvidaría.

" _El invierno lo quiere."_

* * *

Milo se topaba con Camus a finales de otoño y sus esporádicas visitas se extendían hasta principios de la primavera.

A veces caminaban juntos mientras Milo buscaba leña, revisaba sus trampas o iba a pescar, para juntar víveres para sobrevivir al invierno. Camus a veces se encargaba de alejar los peligros que se escondían en la nieve y le prestaba cada vez menos atención a las burlas de la mujer.

Su madre le decía que no hiciera caso, que cada ser tenía su papel en la tierra y no existía maldad en los seres como ellos.

Camus entendía en principio, pero a veces quería poder ser un poco más como Milo, sonreírle como él lo hacía y sentir las mismas emociones que él tenía.

Todavía recordaba aquella vez en que lo había seguido, hacia un par de años ya, cuando lo encontró abrazando a una niña que todos decían era la más bonita del pueblo. No había escuchado lo que habían hablado, pero ella había acercado su rostro al de Milo. No estaba seguro de lo que sintió en ese momento, pero cuando su madre lo encontró abrazando sus piernas, apoyado contra un árbol, le explicó que los humanos a veces necesitaban del calor que les daban otras personas.

Cuando Camus preguntó por qué no podía brindarle él el calor que necesitaba, su madre lo miró con compasión, acariciando sus rojos cabellos.

—Nosotros no somos como ellos. Tus lágrimas son trozos de cristal y tu corazón no está hecho para amar.

Aunque sabía que su madre era una mujer sabia, al igual que su padre, deseó que estuviese equivocada.

Fue a finales de otoño que la madre de Milo murió.

Milo había estado sonriente y tranquilo cuando Camus lo encontró cuando la primera nieve empezó a caer, que no supo cómo reaccionar luego de toparse con el semblante lívido del otro.

Supo casi de inmediato lo que había sucedido, y cuando Milo se giró hacia él luego de que Camus tocara su hombro, se sorprendió al sentir sus brazos rodearle y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder el gesto.

Cuando Milo rompió en llanto, fue la segunda vez que su corazón dolió.

* * *

Camus pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Milo.

Caminaba, conversaba.

La madre de Camus lo había visto sentado un día junto al rubio que ahora era un joven hombre. Cuando una sonrisa luminosa se dibujó en el rostro de su joven hijo que ahora mantenía la forma de un hombre de similar edad a la de Milo, entrecerró los párpados. El padre de Camus, al escucharla cerró sus ojos con pesar.

El invierno estaba siendo más crudo ese año y en ocasiones Milo tenía que quedarse encerrado en casa, cobijado por el calor del fuego. Camus siempre negaba acompañarlo, pero tampoco le pedía que se quedara con él en la intemperie.

—La vida de los humanos es fútil.

Camus miró a su padre, era la primera vez, desde que había decidido ir modificando su apariencia infantil que el hombre se dirigía a él.

—Pero hacen tanto con tan poco tiempo.

Respondió, mirando en dirección a la cabaña de Milo. Hacía días que nevaba sin parar y Camus había decidido no acercarse a Milo, para que el rubio no saliera de casa.

—Es por los dones que les fueron dados. Ellos sienten de forma diferente que nosotros.

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, no entendía por qué no podía sentir de la misma forma que Milo. Se alegraba cuando estaba con él, quería que hablaran todo el tiempo y que volviera a sujetar su mano… que lo abrazara.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, su pecho dolía otra vez.

—Sus almas arden por las emociones que sienten, es lo que hace significativa su existencia. Lo tuyo, es una ilusión. Tu corazón de hielo sólo refleja sus sentimientos.

Camus parpadeó con incomprensión. Él sabía que lo que sentía por Milo no era un reflejo, una simple ilusión. Su padre parecía ver cómo las ideas se formaban en su cabeza y casi lloró. Después de todo, su pequeño, era una parte de él.

—Sólo te causará pesar, mi pequeño, el invierno siempre lo ha querido.

El joven pelirrojo abrió grande sus ojos.

Giró sobre sus talones y echó correr hacia la cabaña de Milo. No debió ser tan descuidado, no cuando la mujer de oscuros y rizados cabellos había dicho hacía mucho lo mismo que su padre le confirmaba ahora.

Corrió desesperado, sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía consumirse con cada paso agitado. La puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, la nieve había entrado en la habitación y el fogón que estaba regularmente encendido, ahora no eran más que cenizas humedecidas. Pese a que nunca había podido entrar al lugar y que siempre le había causado curiosidad, no se detuvo, salió de nuevo corriendo, buscando cualquier indicio que le mostrara el camino de Milo había tomado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando lo encontró.

Ella lo miraba desde arriba, recostado en un montón de nieve, el cabello de Milo estaba extendido de forma desordenada bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró el joven pelirrojo, mientras llegaba corriendo hacia un lado de Milo y caía de rodillas a su lado.

La mujer sólo dio un paso hacia atrás. Había prometido a la madre de Camus que apartaría a ese chico de su lado. Pero el joven no había traicionado el amor puro que sentía en su corazón, por lo que no podía tomar su vida como con los otros, por lo que decidió dejarlo morir congelado.

Pero se había rehusado, aún en ese momento el cálido vaho del poco aliento que le quedaba seguía escapando por sus enrojecidos labios. Se marchó.

—Estás bien…

Camus rió, mientras la mano helada de Milo subía hasta su mejilla para acunarla. Quería llorar, que tibias lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, pero sabía que sólo caerían trocitos de hielo en su lugar.

—Lo siento… —masculló y luego su voz se quebró.

Ella lo había llevado con engaños y ahora Milo estaba tan frío como él siempre lo había estado… y aun así, sonreía.

—Tu cabello es como el fuego.

Entonces, Camus sintió tibias lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas.

—Y el tuyo como el sol.

La sonrisa de Milo no abandonó su rostro.

—Te amo.

Fue lo último que susurró.

—Y yo a ti.

En ese momento, en el que Camus sentía un fuerte dolor atravesar su pecho, supo a lo que se referían la mujer de la nieve y su padre.

Camus era una parte del invierno.

Siempre fue él.

Él había deseado a Milo, lo quería; y ahora su cuerpo yacía frío sobre la blanca nieve.

Y mientras comprendía lo dolorosas que eran las emociones humanas, la calidez que provocaba la más infame de ellas, derritió su corazón de hielo.

* * *

 _Снегурочка:_ Doncella de la Nieve, es un personaje de los cuentos de hadas rusos. En una historia, ella es la hija de la primavera y la helada, quien anhela la compañía de humanos mortales.

 _ **Sgroya** : _La Dama de la Nieve, mujer hermosa que ofrece su amor a cambio de un alto precio, se aparecía durante las noches heladas en el camino de viajeros perdidos.


End file.
